


S.L.E.E.P.

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 2





	S.L.E.E.P.

i breathe in the sharp air  
it's cool here  
and the breeze is refreshing  
green surrounds me   
soft against my back  
as i stare into the pristine blue sky

I Snap Awake  
The Air Eats At My Lungs Now  
Hot And Acidic  
Smoke Billows  
Thick And Black Around Me

i jump up   
panicked  
the rolling pastures and pristine sky return  
i need to know where i am  
there's nothing but me for miles  
i scream at the sky

I'm In A Lab Now  
Someone Curses Just Out Of Sight  
I Can't Move

i breathe in the sharp air  
it's cool here


End file.
